Safer in my arms
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Becky gets into trouble. She goes out without permission. But there is always someone who will always help her... (I don't own anything i just write. Based on the song Taker Shelter-Active child


**Just a short story...**

* * *

...

* * *

Becky starts walking around the house. She starts to get ready to out with some of her friends. She tries to sneak out. She hopes she can sneak out without anyone knowing. She grabs a few things, like some money and also a backpack. She puts some things in it and zips it up. She takes a deep breath and starts heading out the door. She placed a hand on the door and she jumps up real high when a voice was heard.

"Where do you think you're going?" ask the man

"Um…just out…"

"I told you, you can't go anywhere tonight"

"Oh please…please…all my friends are going out" Becky says with puppy eyes.

"Oh light…I told you no. This is time of the night is really dangerous"

"No…it's really not. People are just trying to scare so you won't let anyone out"

"I bet they are right"

"Please…dad…I swear I'll be fine"

"No…Becky." He says

"My friends get to go all the time!" she yells "There parents don't tell them no…they always let them go!"

"Becky…I just want you to be safe"

"I will be…my friends are going"

"Okay…who?"

"Um…"

"Is Charlotte going?" he asks

"Um…"

"Becky…who is going with you"

"Some good friends…" she says "Nikki, Brie, Alicia, and many more…"

He sighs as he looks around.

"Becky…you are staying here tonight. You are not going out there. Especially at this hour" he says "I don't trust your friends…I don't trust them"

She grunts as she paces back and forth.

"They are my friends. I trust them"

"I don't…" he says "You are not going"

"I hate you!" she yells "I just want to have some fun"

"Becky…"

"I'm going!' she says "At least my friends will let me do whatever I want"

She opens the door and starts running away. Her father starts chasing after her but he stops as he loses her. He tries to look for her but she disappeared.

"No…where did she go?"

He growls as he heads back to his house.

"If she wants to face danger fine! So be it" he grunts "She wants to get scared…or wants to be tough…FINE!"

He stops as he looks at the door. He growls as he grabs his keys.

* * *

Becky jumps over the fence and hides. She now has the chance to run and meet with her friends. She takes a few turns here and there. She stops as she sees a group of her friends standing around. She walks up the them.

"Hey guys!" she smiles

"Well…well…Becky Lynch…I'm surprised you got here" says Nikki

"Yeah…"

"I thought your dad won't let you do anything fun…"

"I…um…I don't need his permission"

"Oh…well someone is being a badass…just like her dad" laughs Brie

Becky shrugs "Runs in the family"

"Did you roll your eyes like he does" laughs Nikki

"Come on guys…" she says

"It must be nice being the daughter of the famous Undertaker" says one of their friends.

"Well…"

"Always getting what you want!"

"Always getting great things"

"Everyone always go up to you!"

"It's not that easy" says Becky "Sometimes I wish…I…"

"Oh shut up!" says Nikki "Let's just go have some fun"

Everyone starts walking around in the dark. A lot of people are walking around the same area. They then come to a stop.

"Let's play a game" smiles Nikki

"Okay…" everyone says. Becky is excited to play games. She hopes it's like truth or dare…or something dangerous yet fun.

"Let's play hide and seek"

They all gasped.

"Deadgirl…?"

"It's Becky"

"You first" says Brie

They blind fold her.

"Count to one hundred"

"Okay…this is fun. Playing the dark. I can't wait"

Becky starts counting.

"Come on…let's go to a club…" says Nikki

"What about her?" ask one of the girls.

"Forget her. Who wants to hang out with the daughter of the Undertaker? Who thinks she is the best one out of all of us"

"Okay…"

Becky is close and she yells out "Here I come!"

She starts looking around the area. She keeps smiling; she knows she can find them, and she will. She looks around the little playground area. She starts noticing that she can't seem to find anyone at all.

"I will find you guys"

She starts searching some more. It's been ten long minutes and she can't seem to find.

"Okay guys…I give…come out now!" she says

"HEY!" yells one girl

"They all left…they just left you standing there counting"

Becky eyes widen. "What…?"

"I'm sorry…" says the girl. "I thought they went hiding but they never came back"

Becky growls in anger.

"Really!" she yells "I thought they wanted to play a game"

Becky starts walking away. She keeps walking hoping she can catch up to them. She takes one turn and its dark. She pauses as she hears footsteps getting closer to her. She starts walking in her in pace. She can hear them getting louder. Becky looks behind and sees three grown men walking behind. She turns back to keep walking straight.

She heard them laughing. She gasps and starts running. She keeps running as fast she can.

"Whoa come back here young lady!"

 _If you're ever on the wrong side of this town_ _  
There's some place that I know of that will hold you down  
Travel south through the city avoiding all the passing cars  
Streets are wrong, streets are trying to tear you up_

She stops as there some cars driving by. She then notices her friends on the car having the time of their life. She gasps.

"How dare they…?" she whispers "Why would they just ditch me like that"

Becky tries to hold back her tears.

"My dad…was right. He said he didn't trust them. He told me not to trust them"

The three men are now closer. They grabbed her shoulders. She yells out as she tries to run from his grip. She turns around and kicks him hard. He lets go and she starts dashing away from them.

"GET HER!"

 _If you're even in need of a helping hand  
There's some people that I know of that will be your friend  
Travel south through the city to the wrong turn signals  
Streets are wrong, streets are trying to tear you up_

She cries out as she keeps running. She trips and the car stops suddenly. She braces for impact the car didn't hit her. She gets up and she sees her friends again. They all gasps as they just stare at her. Becky yells out and kicks the car.

"HOW COULD YOU!"

The three men caught up and smashed the car. Becky falls back trying to get away from the flying glass. Her friends start screaming. The car drives up bumping Becky on the side. She falls down in pain. She looks up to see the three men walking up to her.

"No…no…" she tries to get up but her leg is hurting. The car did hit her pretty bad.

"No…please…please" she cries

One of them grabbed her shirt and brings her closer to him.

"HELP ME!" she yells "PLEASE!"

She sees a fist going back. She closes her eyes. She waits for the impact but nothing hit her. She opens them to see all three of them on the ground.

 _As I go ooh, take shelter in my arms_ _  
Ooh, take shelter in my arms  
If you're afraid in the world  
If you're afraid in the world  
Say a prayer tonight  
Lay down and close your eyes  
You'll feel safer in my arms  
You'll feel safer_

 _You'll feel safer_

She covers herself up and closes her eyes. She can hear yells and can hear the three men yelling in pain. She can hear the big hits as they get hit. She opens her eyes and she gasps.

"Dad…" she whispers

She felt strong arms around her body. She felt herself getting closer to the warmth. She gasps and lets out a cry. She hugs him back. She starts crying while holding on to him. He just holds her close to him. He wants her to feel safe now. He is here now; no one can hurt her, not while he is standing. _  
If you're afraid_

 _If you're afraid in this world_ _  
Say a prayer tonight  
Lay down and close your eyes  
You'll be safer in my arms  
You'll be safer  
You'll be safer_

She keeps shaking in fear. Taker holds her tighter. He hugs her gently; but yet tight; telling her that she is safe.

"Dad…I…I" she starts but he stops her.

"Don't talk now"

She cradles her head on his chest. She can hear his heartbeat. It's going fast; she can tell that he is worried and afraid but his arms are telling her its okay.

"You're okay now" he whisper

He stays still and waits for her to be okay. He just looks at her. He can still feel her shaking but she is now relaxed…she feels safer.

Becky hugs her dad tight. She smiles a little; she is glad he is with her now. She is glad that he got here in time.

"Let's go home"

She nods in agreement. Taker gets up and still hugging her.

"Dad…I'm sorry"

"Don't be…" he says "I know how bad you wanted to have fun. I'm sorry they just left you like that"

"How did you know I was trouble?" ask Becky

"I kind of followed you" he smirks

"Really…dad"

"No…I just felt something in my heart. I just ran and ran; wishing that what I was feeling is not true"

"About me in danger?"

"Yes…and about getting hurt…" he says "I don't want to see you hurt ever again"

"I'm okay…they really didn't do anything to me"

"No…hurt right here" he says as he places his hand on the heart.

She looks down. She is still hurting. The friends just left her alone. She was about to get hurt. She jumps on Taker and hangs on tight. Taker wraps his arms around her. He starts rubbing her back.

"Now now…you're safer now" he whispers "You're safer in my arms"

* * *

Becky is sitting down at the table thinking about the whole thing. She can't get that out of her head. She growls knowing that it's getting late. She then hears footsteps getting closer. She didn't look back. She sighs.

"Dad…I know I'm supposed to be in bed but…" she stopped as she sees ice cream cake in front of her. She stares at it blankly. Taker sits next to her with his own piece. He smiles wide as he starts eating his. She laughs.

"What's this?" she asked

"Well…I thought a late night snack can make us sleepy" he says

"You call this snack"

"Yes"

She laughs again. She starts eating her piece. Taker then puts frosting on her nose. She gasps.

"I don't like frosting…maybe you can eat it"

She rolled her eyes.

"On second thought I do" he smirks as he kissed her nose. She goes back.

"Stop it…"

He kisses her nose again. She giggles and turns away.

"Dad…" she laughs.

"What…" he says "I used to kiss that nose of yours….along with those cheeks…when you were little" he pinched her cheeks.

She starts laughing. He stops as he continues to eat his piece.

They are now sleeping on the couch with the TV on. Becky cuddles next to him; with Taker's arms wrapped around her. He holds her tight; making sure she feels safe. He smiles as he sees her finally sleeping in peace. He can sees her little smile.

"You'll be safer in my arms…." He whispers. He slowly goes to sleep.

 _If you're afraid in this world_ _  
If you're afraid in the world  
Say a prayer tonight  
Lay down and close your eyes  
You'll be safer in my arms  
You'll be safer_

* * *

 **YUP…short story….lol….**

 **Taker and Becky…father/daughter …**


End file.
